The Great Gatsby: The Lost Chapters
by hiyoucancallmekawaii
Summary: What started out as a homework assingment I b.s.ed has now turned into a hilarious fiction. Bill and Tom go to a party at the Gatsby mansion. Read about their fun time!


Hey guys! Here is another one of my attempts at a fanfic.  
I would advise you to read the statement below before starting the story.

_This started out as a homework assignment that I didn't want to do. The assignment was to write a journal answering a question the teacher gave us that I didn't want to do. So that explains the first line of the story._

Disclaimer: I did not write The Great Gatsby and hold no claim to it.

* * *

The Great Gatsby: The Lost Chapters

Fitzgerald describes Gatsby's first party in pages 43-60. It is a large party and all of the important people are there. Gatsby is the center of attention because it is his house and his liquor that everyone is drinking. That is until the amazingly sexy Bill and Tom walk into the room. All activity stops at this point as all the guests are busy admiring their god-like beauty. Gatsby, in the mean time, is trying to get everyone's attention back on him and is being very annoying. Someone next to him says "Shut up stupid. We're drooling over Bill and Tom. Aren't they gorgeous?" Gatsby has failed at regaining the people's attention and runs out of the room crying.

Over on the other side of the room Neysha and Amanda are standing together drooling over the completely bangable twins. The girl duo is looking very hot tonight. Amanda is wearing a very short blue-green two-tone dress and Neysha is has her signature miniskirt and zipper suspenders. At the moment they are trying to decide how to approach the twins.

"We should just go over there." Amanda said.

"We can't! What if they don't like us? I'll just die if Bill doesn't like me. Literally" cried Neysha.

"Well think about it this Neysha. If we don't go over there some other girl will. And you know that Tom won't say no."

"Yeah you're right. Let's go."

So Neysha and Amanda started to walk over to Bill and Tom in their most attractive way. As they're walking, Amanda notices something on the edge of her vision. Another girl was starting to close in on her man! Amanda lost it then.

"Hell no! You better stay away from my man, bitch!!"

Amanda then jumped up into the air, did a ninja kick, and knocked the girl across the room into the wall. Obviously the girl was unconscious. The rumor is that she was unconscious for about a week, then she woke up with selective amnesia. She could not remember who Tokio Hotel was. I r o n y!

It so happened that while Amanda was doing her ninja kick her dress flew up. And as everyone knows, it is very common for Amanda to wear little to no underwear. Everyone got quite a visual. Especially Tom since this happened right in front of him. When Amanda landed, Tom, in his predictable way, pointed at Amanda and shouted, "I want that one!" So he walked over to Amanda, grabbed her butt, and proceeded to make out with her right in the center of the room. No shock there really. The other girls were a little upset that he was now preoccupied for the night, but they kind of expected it to happen. Tom then led Amanda out of the room. I'm not going to go into what they were up to. I don't feel it is quite appropriate for my story. Plus I don't think I have the stomach to describe the types of things they were doing. Let's just say no one saw them again until morning, and they were exhausted but satisfied when they did appear.

Anyway, back to the party. When Amanda left, Neysha remained by herself in the center of the room. She decided to use this opportunity to try to talk to Bill. She had no problems with the other girls after what Amanda did earlier. She was kind of nervous about approaching him though. After all, he is the god of amazing drool-worthy sexiness. What she didn't know, however, was that he had already been watching her as well. He had noticed her "super kool" ( German) suspenders and wanted to ask her where she got them. Unlike Neysha, he wasn't shy. He went over next to her and said "Hi, I'm Bill" and smiled his super cute, body-melting smile. Neysha was stunned for a moment, but she finally found her voice and introduced herself. He then asked her about her suspenders and she told him where she got them. So for all you guys that that are wondering, Neysha is the source of Bill's world-famous zipper suspenders.

Well they kept talking and eventually they got onto the topic of tattoos. Neysha was telling Bill how she thought tattoos were really neat and how she liked the one on his arm. He asked her if she had any tattoos and she said no. He then showed her the tattoo on his hip. She almost fainted. But who wouldn't faint if they got to see the famous star tattoo on the most perfect, dream-inducing body ever? I know I would. Then Bill, seeing Neysha's reaction and being the mischievous boy he is, smile a wicked by heart-stopping smile, and proceeded to say (in German because he knew it would drive her crazy) "Ich habe eine neue Tätowierung bekommen. Wollen Sie ihr sehen?"* Although Neysha had no idea what he had just said, she agreed right away. Then in that adorable German accent he informed her that he would have to take off his pants for her to see.

"Oh my God YES!!!" she exclaimed. He laughed (OMG! The most amazing sound ever!), and they linked arms and made their way upstairs and picked out a room. Bill pulled out some paper and a sharpie and wrote a DO NOT DISTURB sign that he stuck to the door. They then entered the room and did not come out for the rest of the night and most of the next day.

* I got a new tattoo. You wanna see?

* * *

So I don't know if this is going to be the first chapter or the entire story. If you guys like it I'll probably write another story. So I'd appreciate it if you told me how you like it. Thnx :D

3 xXBlackSnowXx


End file.
